May, 16th
by AnaPascuim
Summary: Poucos dias antes de seu aniversário, Bella recebe a visita de Edward, que acreditava ser o homem de sua vida, até ser repentinamente abandonada por ele. Em meio a um final de semana passado em uma cidade encantadora, ela seria capaz de esquecer o passado e começar a escrever uma nova história para o futuro?
1. Parte I - Surpresa

**Título:** May, 16th

**Autora:** Ana Pascuim

**Classificação:** T

**Sinopse:** Poucos dias antes de seu aniversário, Bella recebe a visita de Edward, que acreditava ser o homem de sua vida, até ser repentinamente abandonada por ele. Em meio a um final de semana passado em uma cidade encantadora, ela seria capaz de esquecer o passado e começar a escrever uma nova história para o futuro?

**Twilight não me pertence. A mim somente cabe o enredo dessa história e as particularidades dos personagens.**

**Essa fic foi feita especialmente para minha diva Carine, minha maior leitora/crítica e uma das amizades mais especiais da minha vida. Happy BDay, diva! s2**

* * *

**Parte I**

**Surpresa**

Era quarta-feira. Bella estava sentada em seu habitual lugar, em seu restaurante preferido, comendo sua enorme salada de pepino e um belo filé de frango. Geralmente, esse almoço era especialmente divido todas as semanas com Alice, mas naquele dia em especial estava sozinha, pois sua amiga havia embarcado em um avião rumo à sua lua de mel na Itália no dia anterior.

Bella aproveitou aquele momento de solidão para refletir sobre sua vida. Ela se sentia ligeiramente cansada, pois essa semana no hospital havia sido pesada. Ela amava o fato de costurar pessoas todos os dias, mas tinha vezes que apenas queria esquecer um pouco daquele clima meio mórbido que invadia os corredores de tempos em tempos.

E por algum motivo ela estava se sentindo sozinha. Apesar de estar sempre cercada das pessoas que amava, faltava algo a mais. Um pescoço para colocar sua cabeça à noite, talvez. Uma noite de recheada de suspiros e promessas. Alguém para compartilhar de forma completa seus medos e planos para o futuro.

Rindo silenciosamente, Bella se deu conta de que a proximidade com seu aniversário — ela comemoraria mais uma primavera no domingo — provavelmente estava fazendo com que ela se sentisse encalhada. Ela nunca ligou para o que os outros ao seu redor diziam ou faziam, mas talvez ter visto naquele final de semana tão bonito uma de suas mais antigas amigas no altar, radiante e realizada, estava a fazendo repensar sua situação atual.

Ela não era morta, claro. Sempre procurava sair e conhecer pessoas novas, e raramente voltava para casa sozinha. Não era seu maior hobby estar sempre com uma pessoa diferente, então, procurava manter contato com homens que era legais e descompromissados, formando até mesmo amizades bem duradouras com eles. Mas não era a mesma coisa de que estar sempre pensando em uma pessoa. Não era tão delicioso quanto saber que quando chegasse exausta do trabalho, receberia uma massagem nos pés e beijos por todo o corpo.

Novamente, estava se sentindo melancólica demais. Em um breve lampejo em sua mente, ela pôde ver um par de olhos verdes a encarando, e Bella balançou a cabeça como se pudesse afastar aquela imagem rapidamente. O que estava acontecendo com ela naquele dia?

Para tirar seus pensamentos dessa linha de raciocínio, ela resolveu abrir o pressente que Alice havia lhe dado no dia anterior, pouco antes de atravessar o portão de embarque rumo a duas semanas de felicidade. Era nada mais do que um envelope pardo, mas pelo sorriso que a amiga lhe deu ela sabia que podia esperar alguma surpresa.

De lá de dentro, Bella tirou uma carta dobrada e duas passagens para um lugar que ela já conhecia de nome, mas nunca teve dinheiro suficiente para se permitir um final de semana. Ela se perguntou o porquê de duas passagens, mas ignorou esse detalhe e foi diretamente para a carta que sabia que iria emocioná-la.

"_Diva!"_ Bella sorriu ao ver o apelido que compartilhavam desde sempre. Apesar de tantos anos, brigas, reconciliações e amadurecimentos, Alice insistia a chamá-la da mesma maneira. E ela, de certa forma, adorava.

"_Largue seus pepinos por alguns minutos e leia o que eu tenho para te dizer. Depois dessa carta — e do fim de semana que ela irá te proporcionar — você provavelmente irá me amar ainda mais, ou me odiar. Eu estou contando muito com a primeira opção. _

_As passagens que você já deve ter visto são exatamente para o lugar que você está pensando. Eu sabia que não havia forma melhor de comemorar seu aniversário de quase 30 anos acomodada em um cobertor, com um livro e uma xícara de chocolate quente. Eu sei, sou genial às vezes. Mas você deve estar se perguntando por que existem duas passagens dentro do envelope. _

_Eu não me estenderei em explicações, mas me senti meio culpada de não estar ao seu lado nesse final de semana. Se eu pudesse, eu realmente adiaria minha viagem para a segunda-feira para que pudesse comemorar com você o seu dia, mas você sabe que não dependia somente de mim. _

_Eu vi em seus olhos, no nosso último encontro, aí nessa mesma mesa que você ta sentada agora, que existe uma faísca meio triste dentro deles. Por mais que você tente me esconder, sei que você se sente sozinha às vezes. _

_Então, por destino, ou o que quiser acreditar, recebi um telefonema essa semana. A pessoa que me ligou queria entrar em contato com você, e eu hesitei muito antes de ouvir qualquer palavra que viesse dela, mas, por fim, cedi. E, ao ouvir o que essa pessoa tinha para me dizer, meu plano de te comprar essas passagens apenas se concretizou. _

_Eu sei que você já deve ter entendido de que pessoa se trata, e com certeza está querendo me matar com um de seus bisturis. Mas, acredite que tudo o que eu fiz, foi porque eu senti que essa pessoa e você mereciam uma segunda chance. Eu posso estar sendo intrometida demais, mas espero que quando eu voltar você me receba com um abraço, e não alguns tapas. _

_E, antes que você possa me xingar ainda mais mentalmente, tenho que dizer que eu tive a liberdade de passar o endereço desse restaurante onde você está sentada agora para a certa pessoa. Ela provavelmente vai entrar por aquela porta dentro de alguns minutos, ou segundos. _

_Faça a decisão que é certa para seu coração, diva. Se permita ser feliz. _

_Que você tenha um ótimo aniversário. De verdade._

_Com amor, da sua mais incrível amiga, Alice."_

Se Alice era vidente, ou havia simplesmente cronometrado perfeitamente todos os acontecimentos a seguir, Bella não sabia. Mas quando ela terminou de ler a última palavra da carta e levantou seus olhos para a porta do restaurante, seu coração perdeu uma batida.

Ela realmente mataria sua amiga quando voltasse.

**[...]**

Ele parecia exatamente da mesma forma que da última vez que haviam se visto. Sua postura despreocupada, sua jaqueta totalmente deslocada no clima quente que estavam enfrentando agora, seu andar sexy mesmo sem ter essa intenção. Bella sentiu de repente como se um grande caminhão tivesse passado por seu corpo e ela não pudesse mais absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que no mundo Alice faria com que ela se encontrasse com ele, sabendo de tudo o que aquele cara havia a feito passar? A vontade de Bella naquele momento era simplesmente fugir o mais rápido que pudesse daquele lugar, para que nunca mais precisasse falar com ele, mas no momento em que estava prestes a levantar, seus olhos se encontraram.

Era como se ele nunca tivesse partido. Por mais que quisesse negar o que havia sentido por aquele homem, seu corpo a traia enquanto se sentia imediatamente impelido a sair correndo e se jogar em seus braços somente para sentir novamente aquele perfume de café e menta que somente ele tinha. Um pequeno sorriso se abriu aos lábios dele, e ela teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para simplesmente não responder da mesma forma.

Porém, conforme ele ia se aproximando e Bella ia ficando ainda mais apreensiva, se deu conta do papel de idiota que estava fazendo. Ela não deveria estar se sentindo animada por estar novamente na presença dele, mas sim com raiva, _muita_ raiva. Ela queria explicações por ele simplesmente ter saído de sua vida, sem uma explicação sequer. Ela queria dizer o quanto havia a feito sofrer enquanto ficou noites esperando que respondesse alguma de suas ligações, ou desse algum sinal de vida. Ela queria até mesmo infligir algum tipo de dor nele, para que ele tivesse pelo menos uma noção do que se passava em seu coração ao ser abandonada.

Bella cogitou não deixá-lo sentar quando ele finalmente chegou até ela, mas sabia que seria em vão, pois ele nunca obedecia nada do que lhe diziam. Sem se preocupar com o olhar assassino que a enfermeira estava lhe dirigindo naquele momento, ele simplesmente se acomodou ali, recolhendo um dos pepinos do prato dela com a mão, o comendo em apenas uma mordida.

— Oi. — Ele disse, tendo pelo menos a coragem de parecer meio envergonhado.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? — Bella cuspiu, tentando não chamar muito a atenção do restaurante inteiro.

— Meio óbvio, não? — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Encarando novamente aqueles olhos, Bella foi de repente levada de volta ao passado, para quando conheceu Edward.

Ela se lembra claramente quando entrou na biblioteca de sua faculdade para estudar. Bella se sentia meio deslocada naquele lugar, pois já tinha feito seu curso técnico na área de enfermagem e agora que havia conseguido ingressar na faculdade, estava rodeada de pessoas mais novas e imaturas que ela. Então, preferia ficar num lugar onde poderia se focar em seus estudos sem ser interrompida.

O horário que escolheu era um dos menos movimentados, então ela rapidamente sabia reconhecer os rostos que frenquentavam o lugar. Edward era um deles, mas ele era tão diferente daquele ambiente que imediatamente prendeu sua atenção. Além de ser incrivelmente bonito, ele tinha uma atitude despojada que beirava a arrogância. Era como se nada nem ninguém exterior a sua bolha pudesse lhe atingir. Ele sempre andava de cabeça erguida, uma jaqueta de couro e sua mochila dependurada apenas por uma das alças em seu ombro direito. Ele sempre se sentava a duas mesas da que Bella costumava se sentar, colocava seus livros sobre ela e também seu pé coberto por um grande coturno. A pobre moça que cuidava da organização do lugar sempre pedia para que ele não fizesse isso, mas era facilmente ignorada.

Inevitavelmente, ela se via desviando o olhar de seus exercícios e livros para ele, que sempre parecia compenetrado em seus estudos, apesar de ter um fone em seus ouvidos e seus pés batendo no ritmo da música que escutava. Era meio hipnotizante simplesmente olhar para ele e imaginar como seria sua voz, ou seu perfume. Como seria passar as mãos por aquelas mechas cobre, ou como seria sentir as mãos dele sobre sua pele.

Bella se sentia como uma adolescente novamente, e se repreendia sempre que se via perdida em pensamentos ao invés de estudar. Mas, era tão magnético, que depois de um tempo se permitiu simplesmente ter aquela pequena atração platônica.

Até que, um dia em que estava realmente empenhada em alguns exercícios, pois teria prova no dia seguinte daquela matéria, ela sentiu a cadeira ao seu lado ser ocupada por alguém. Quando se deu conta de que quem estava ali sentado era o rapaz que ela estava observando por semanas, corou involuntariamente. Ele simplesmente pegou o lápis de sua mão, e o problema que ela estava já a uma boa meia hora tentando resolver se tornou nada nas mãos dele em apenas 30 segundos.

Ela ficou o encarando, sem palavras. Ele apenas sorriu — o sorriso mais bonito que Bella já havia presenciado, diga-se de passagem —, com seu olhar totalmente fixado nos olhos dela. Levantando uma sobrancelha, ela esperou alguma explicação sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Eu vi que você estava precisando de uma ajudinha. — Ele declarou, dando de ombros, de uma forma meio presunçosa. — Sou Edward.

— Eu não estava precisando de ajuda. — Ela respondeu, tentando parecer superior.

Edward apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sabe, seria mais fácil se estudássemos juntos. — Ele disse, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor.

— O que te leva a pensar nisso? — Ela perguntou, o encarando enquanto tentava se focar na conversa, e não na forma como aqueles olhos eram lindos.

— Você me observa há semanas. Eu faço o mesmo. É mais fácil acabarmos com isso. — Ele sorriu enquanto se recostava na sua cadeira, ainda sem acabar com o contato visual. Bella pode ver pela camisa levemente surrada que o corpo dele parecia bem torneado, mesmo não chegando nem perto da aparência de alguém que frequentava uma academia.

— Você é um pouco convencido, não acha Edward? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, gostando de repente de toda aquela conversa provocativa e da proximidade de seu corpo com o dele.

— E você meio teimosa... — Ele fez uma pausa, esperando que Bella dissesse seu nome. Ela não disse. — Ok, vejo que também não vai me dizer seu nome.

— Se você me der licença, eu tenho uma prova amanhã e preciso estudar. — Ela disse, se voltando novamente para seus livros e para seu exercício resolvido. A letra dele era incrivelmente desenhada para alguém que parecia tão despreocupado.

— Tenho a mesma prova. Você pode não ter reparado, mas temos essa aula em comum.

É óbvio que ela tinha reparado. Mas não iria dizer isso em voz alta.

Bella foi relutante, mas depois que percebeu que Edward não iria sair de seu lado até que ela finalmente cedesse para que estudassem juntos, sucumbiu ao olhar doce que ele dava propositalmente. E, por mais que não quisesse admitir — pois isso com certeza ficaria estampado em seu rosto, e ele perceberia —, ela estava amando a presença dele ao seu lado, não somente porque ele era incrivelmente bom e ajudou a tirar uma nota super alta, mas também porque a presença forte e agradável dele conseguia até superar o fato dele ser um bocado sexy.

— Me chamo Bella, aliás. — Ela disse, depois de saírem horas depois da biblioteca.

Quando se deu conta, eles estavam estudando juntos todos os dias. Apesar de terem aulas completamente opostas, pois ele estava fazendo algum tipo de engenharia que Bella não chegaria nem perto, a habilidade dele com os números a ajudava em alguns problemas que eram necessários em seu curso.

A proximidade dos dois foi fazendo com que uma amizade doce e descompromissada começasse a nascer entre eles. O tempo que passavam juntos era agradável, e Bella se via ansiando por ele todos os dias. Quando algum deles não podia comparecer na biblioteca por algum motivo, era como se aquele período de 24 horas não fosse completo.

Era assustador, mas Bella achava que estava se apaixonando de maneira rápida e arrebatadora.

Em um dia em que saíram mais tarde do que o normal da biblioteca, Edward se ofereceu para levar Bella até a sua casa, e ela aceitou sem nem ao menos pensar. Ela aproveitou para tirar um pouco de sarro do carro dele, que estava caindo aos pedaços apesar de parecer bem charmoso. Ele ficou todo o caminho de cara fechada, fingindo estar magoado, mas ela sabia que era apenas mais um dos muitos truques dele para acabar saindo por cima depois.

Quando pararam em frente a sua casa, Bella não queria sair de dentro do carro. Apesar de ser uma lata velha, tinha o cheiro dele e mostrava muito mais de sua personalidade do que ela conseguia arrancar dele com palavras. Ali, era um lugar que pertencia a Edward, e ele parecia incrivelmente relaxado e encaixado.

— Você ama esse carro, não ama? — Ela perguntou, sorrindo para ele, sem precisar de resposta explicita, pois ela estava estampada em seus olhos. Ele estava incrivelmente adorável e sexy usando uma touca que cobria a maior parte de seu cabelo.

— Ele é meio que parte de mim. Eu estava falando a verdade quando disse que estava magoado quando você o ofendeu. — Ele fez uma ligeira careta, o que fez com que Bella apenas risse.

— Oh, me desculpa! Mas é que não tem como não te zoar. — Ela segurou ainda mais o riso, fazendo apenas com que a carranca dele aumentasse.

Num ato impensado, Bella se aproximou mais de Edward e pousou um longo beijo na bochecha dele. O sorriso que estava nos lábios de ambos de repente se dissolveu e eles ficaram conscientes da intimidade que estavam compartilhando. Então, num ligeiro movimento, ele alcançou os lábios dela em um beijo. Não foi desesperado e nem muito cheio de avanços, mas foi delicioso.

E, a partir daquele simples movimento, eles perceberam que deveriam rumar para um novo ciclo em seu relacionamento.

Eles não se chamavam de nada já pré-rotulado. O que mais gostavam sobre estar um com o outro é que eles simplesmente sabiam que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer, e não precisavam de alguma aliança ou palavra confirmando isso. Porém, depois de um tempo, Bella começou a sentir falta de um pedido oficial, somente para selar aquele momento que, para ela, era muito importante. Ao falar isso para Edward, ele apenas riu e a provocou, dizendo que quando fosse a hora certa, colocaria uma aliança em seu dedo e a chamaria de namorada.

Porém, esse momento nunca chegou.

Já fazia quase um ano que estavam juntos. Edward estava preste a terminar sua faculdade, e Bella ainda estava na metade da dela, mas rumava para terminar seu curso com êxito. Quando ela estivesse livre de suas obrigações, talvez fossem morar juntos, em um simples apartamento, suficiente para ambos.

Bella não conseguia mais se ver em um lugar onde não estivesse com Edward. Não porque era obcecada por seu namorado, mas sim porque ele era alguém tão especial em sua vida que era inconcebível imaginar seus planos e sonhos do futuro em que ele não estivesse incluído, tendo seu sorriso e seus olhos a acompanhando a cada passo. Era irremediável, ela amava Edward com todas as suas forças.

Até que, um dia, ele sumiu. A única coisa que restou sobre ele foi um bilhete simples.

**_Eu tive que partir. Um dia, se possível, darei uma explicação. _**

**_Me desculpe. Amo você do fundo do meu coração. _**

**_Edward. _**

Não era nem preciso dizer que aquilo arrasou completamente com toda a vida de Bella. Foram dias difíceis, em que ela simplesmente se sentia triste por estar sozinha. Depois que a realidade de que aquilo não era uma brincadeira idiota e que ele realmente havia partido, ela se permitiu sentir ódio de Edward por simplesmente ter arrancado o chão onde ela pisava. E, finalmente, quando ela havia superado quase que completamente toda a situação a passava uma infinidade de dias sem ter novamente a imagem daqueles olhos verdes em sua mente, ele retorna.

E está sentado a sua frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Eu estou te devendo uma explicação. — Edward disse, depois de Bella não pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra e tentar comer o resto de sua salada apesar do seu estomago não estar aceitando nada no momento.

— Eu não preciso dela. Você já pode ir embora. — Ela respondeu, tentando fazer o mínimo de contato visual com ele. Bella sabia que, se olhasse para ele por mais que alguns segundos, acabaria cedendo.

— Eu não vou enquanto você não me escutar. — Edward respondeu, ficando completamente relaxado na cadeira.

— Eu não vou te escutar. Você vai ficar aí o resto da tarde.

— Não tenho pressa.

Edward realmente ficou sentado enquanto Bella tentava terminar seu almoço. Ela fingiu colocar mais alguns bocados na boca, e quando não conseguia mais ser indiferente em relação a ele, se levantou para pagar a conta. Ela achou que ele desistiria, mas Edward a seguiu de longe, e quando ela estava saindo do restaurante, ele a pegou pelo braço.

Seu corpo poderia facilmente responder ao seu como se todos aqueles anos não tivessem se passado, e como se eles ainda estivessem juntos, planejando como seria a decoração do apartamento onde morariam. Os olhos de Edward se fixaram nos de Bella, e por um momento ela pode ver o quão arrependido ele estava.

Mas não cedeu.

— Você tem algo que me pertence. — Ele disse, também abalado pelo olhar intenso.

— Eu não tenho nada seu. — Ela retrucou, se mexendo ligeiramente para se soltar de seu aperto firme.

— Nesse envelope aí existem duas passagens. A Alice me disse que uma delas pertencem a mim, e eu quero.

Bella realmente iria ter uma conversa séria com Alice quando ela voltasse da Itália. Quão desnecessário era todo aquele constrangimento? Ela sabia que Bella havia sofrido por tanto tempo e simplesmente arma esse encontro como se fosse a coisa mais natural possível?

Ela colocou então a mão dentro do envelope e retirou de lá uma das passagens, jogando ela sobre o peito de Edward.

— Faça bom proveito.

Naquele momento, Bella decidiu não ir mais nessa viagem. Passar calor agora parecia infinitamente mais prazeroso do que ter que encarar aqueles olhos novamente.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá meninas! _

_Olha eu aqui com mais uma fic! haha Essa short (que inicialmente era pra ser uma one, mas eu adoro deixar as coisas longas) é especialmente dedicada para minha amiga Carine, que fez aniversário no dia 16 de maio, por isso o nome da história. _

_Então, o que acharam dessa primeira parte? O que será que levou Edward a abandonar a Bellinha dessa forma? E será que ela vai escutar a explicação dele e vai perdoá-lo?_

_Postarei a segunda parte na quarta-feira! Reviews serão muito bem vindas *-*_

_Beijos s2_

_Ps. Como eu disse no meu group do face, pra quem acompanha Unwritten, talvez saia um capítulo semana que vem! Cruzem os dedinhos! _


	2. Parte II - Demônios

**Parte II**

**Demônios**

"_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide"_

Quando estava finalmente no conforto de seu chuveiro depois de uma tarde no trabalho completamente estressante, Bella se permitiu descarregar todas as emoções que se acumularam dentro de si naquele dia. Seu desejo, na verdade, era apenas esquecer que havia visto novamente aqueles olhos, mas sua mente lhe traia e fazia com que ela revivesse cada gesto, cada palavra, cada detalhe dele que ela inconscientemente havia gravado em seu cérebro.

As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto sem ela ao menos se dar conta, se misturando com a água quente que escaldava sua pele. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar na forma como Edward simplesmente apareceu na sua frente, depois de ter a abandonado tão facilmente. Ela queria explicações, queria poder descarregar nele toda a raiva que estava guardada dentro de seu coração, mas a única coisa que estava em primeiro plano em sua mente naquele momento era a dor que ela voltara a sentir com tanto afinco.

Voltando para o seu quarto, ela se deparou com o envelope que sua amiga havia lhe dado. Pegou a passagem em suas mãos, e a encarou por um bom tempo, sem saber o que fazer.

Bella tinha absoluta certeza de que Edward não desperdiçaria uma viagem daquelas, e a ideia de ter que compartilhar seu aniversário com ele era uma das últimas coisas que passava por sua mente. Porém, ela sabia que poderia obter suas respostas, e sabia também que Alice havia gastado uma boa quantia em dinheiro para que ela tivesse um final de semana divertido. Apesar de ainda achar que a amiga estava completamente insana ao dar uma passagem extra para seu antigo namorado, ela sabia que não poderia simplesmente ignorar o presente que tinha uma segunda intenção, mas que provavelmente foi planejado com carinho.

Então, na sexta feira, ela estaria naquele aeroporto, determinada a enfrentar o que quer que fosse ao encarar novamente o homem que, lá no fundo de seu coração, ainda era o único de sua vida.

Bella se arrependeu de sua decisão no momento em que colocou seus pés naquele avião. Só então, ela se deu conta de que havia uma enorme possibilidade de que o assento de Edward fosse ao seu lado, e sua suspeita foi confirmada quando ela verificou o número de sua poltrona, e na do lado, estava ele sentado, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

— Boa tarde, anjo.

Quando ouviu seu antigo apelido, Bella congelou. Aquela simples palavra tinha mais poder sobre ela do que imaginava, e por um momento ela realmente ponderou sair daquele lugar e voltar para o conforto de seu apartamento.

Lembranças bombardearam seu cérebro como uma chuva forte castigando uma janela de vidro, com intensidade e sem piedade. Tentando disfarçar a avalanche de momentos que agora passavam por sua cabeça, Bella guardou sua bagagem de mão no compartimento o mais lentamente que pode, para não precisar encarar os olhos de Edward. Sentando-se em seu lugar, ela olhou diretamente para frente, ignorando a presença da outra pessoa ao seu lado, enquanto também tentava afastar de seu coração todas as sensações que aquela palavra havia trazido a tona.

— Você vai me ignorar durante o final de semana inteiro? — Ele perguntou de repente. Sua voz fez com que Bella se sobressaltasse.

— Na maior parte do tempo que for possível. — Ela retrucou, com um sorriso gelado nos lábios.

— Você sabe que isso seria mais fácil se parasse de ser tão agressiva, anjo.

— Pare de me chamar de anjo. — Bella disse entredentes. Se ele repetisse mais uma vez aquela palavra, ela seria capaz de sair daquele lugar.

— Ok, _Isabella._ Podemos conversar? Eu tenho muita coisa pra te explicar, e sei que você quer respostas. Por favor?

— Você poderia pelo menos me dar um espaço para respirar? — Bella finalmente tomou coragem para olhar nos olhos de Edward e no momento em que fez isso, não ficou surpresa por seu coração bater mais forte. Ela sabia que aquela seria sua reação. — Eu quero explicações, mas não nesse momento. Por favor?

Edward concordou com a cabeça, dando a ela um sorriso de lábios fechados que foi completamente doce e compreensivo. Por mais que a dor de ter sido abandonada ainda estivesse presente ali, era impossível não se encantar com a forma como ele respeitava suas decisões.

Ambos passaram o resto da viagem em silêncio. Bella queria poder pensar e acalmar seus ânimos, mas acabou ficando o tempo todo tensa, com medo de fazer algum movimento que desse abertura a Edward, fazendo com que ele começasse a falar com ela novamente. Porém, ele apenas ficou calado, respeitando realmente o espaço que ela havia pedido.

Quando chegaram até o seu destino, Bella se permitiu apreciar a vista que era linda. O lugar onde ficariam era uma pousada relativamente luxuosa, equipada com SPA, chalés e passeios turísticos não somente ali por perto, mas também por toda a cidade. A sentir o clima frio já batendo em sua pele, Bella fechou os olhos e apenas se permitiu relaxar e curtir o presente de sua amiga. Edward, a observando em silêncio, apenas sorriu ao vê-la tão serena e linda.

Na recepção da pousada, Bella ignorou novamente a presença de Edward e deu seu nome para a simpática moça que estava no balcão. Ela entregou uma chave para cada, e Bella imediatamente percebeu que as duas continham o mesmo número.

— Desculpa, mas acho que está havendo um erro... Eu não vou dormir com ele. — Bella disse, apontando para Edward.

— Existe apenas uma reserva no nome de vocês, senhorita. Mas se o incomodo é dormir no mesmo quarto, posso te assegurar que esse chalé contém duas camas de solteiro.

A moça sorriu. Edward também sorriu. A única coisa que Bella queria fazer era enforcar sua amiga.

— A senhorita tem um horário marcado no SPA para o resto da tarde e o começo da noite, e depois um jantar em seu próprio chalé. — A recepcionista disse, tentando retirar do ambiente o clima tenso.

E realmente funcionou. Como tinha alguém para levar sua mala até o lugar onde dormiria, ela se encaminhou diretamente para a área do SPA e fez bom uso de tudo o que estava em seu pacote. Ela usou aquelas horas não somente para embelezar seu corpo, mas também para esvaziar sua mente e esquecer que Edward estava a tão poucos metros, pronto para lhe dar a explicação que ela esperava já há tanto tempo.

Quando foi para o chalé, com a pele cintilante e os nós do pescoço todos desfeitos, encontrou um espaço completamente encantador. Havia mesmo duas camas de solteiro, um pequeno sofá e até mesmo uma lareira. Uma mesa estava posicionada para uma porta que daria para a parte de trás do chalé, que tinha uma vista extraordinária da elevação coberta por vegetação que contornava a pousada. Nela, estava pousada dois aparelhos de fondue, que imediatamente atiçou a fome de Bella. Caminhando até ela, Bella colocou um dos morangos que estavam arrumados em um prato em sua boca e fechou brevemente os olhos, apreciando. Quando estava prestes a mergulhar um pedaço de pão italiano na mistura de queijo a sua frente, ouviu um pigarro.

— É feio não esperar os outros para o jantar.

Levantando os olhos, ela deu de cara com Edward encostado no batente da porta que presumiu ser o banheiro, vestindo apenas uma calça que estava baixa demais em seu quadril. Bella, por um momento, escaneou completamente o corpo dele, sem se dar conta do que estava realmente fazendo. Apesar de nunca gostar de academias, Edward cuidava muito bem de seu corpo, e parecia ter levado isso a sério no tempo em que esteve sumido. Ela reparou também que havia uma nova tatuagem — além da que ele adornava no braço — em seu quadril. Ela tentou ler, mas metade estava encoberta pela calça.

— Você pode se vestir? — Ela disse depois de alguns segundos, tentando parecer indiferente.

Edward pegou uma camiseta que estava em cima da cama que ele havia tomado como dele e a colocou, caminhando diretamente para a mesa arrumada em seguida. Bella já estava o ignorando, na medida do possível, enquanto colocava o segundo pedaço de pão em sua boca.

— Ainda te dá dor de barriga?

Bella olhou interrogativamente para ele, mas quando Edward apontou para o chocolate, intocado, entendeu. Ela imediatamente corou por ele ter se lembrado desse pequeno detalhe do qual ela tinha certa vergonha.

— Vá à merda. — Ela retrucou, voltando a pegar um pedaço de pão, o mergulhando no queijo e enchendo sua boca.

Edward apenas riu. Era incrivelmente adorável a forma como ela não havia mudado nada desde aqueles tempos.

Eles comeram em silêncio, apenas apreciando o jantar da forma que deveriam. A cada segundo que passava, Bella se permitia trazer de volta o conforto de apenas estar ao lado de Edward, sem precisar de palavras. Era algo perigoso, mas aquela intimidade parecia se instalar com tanta facilidade que ela por um momento ignorou todo o constrangimento e tensão de estar ao lado de seu antigo namorado e apenas aproveitou.

— Posso te fazer uma proposta?

Bella olhou para ele, sem dizer nada.

— Vamos apenas aproveitar o dia de amanhã? Sem cobranças, sem explicações, sem nada. Apenas dois amigos — Bella fez uma careta. — Certo, apenas dois conhecidos passando um final de semana em um lugar diferente. Eu não te pressiono a nada e você me trata como se fossemos pessoas normais. Okay?

Ela ponderou sobre a proposta. Naquele tempo em que estavam juntos desde que chegaram, não havia sido nada incomodo, apesar de ainda doer um pouco sempre que Bella olhava para Edward e se lembrava do que passaram juntos. Porém, a vontade de estar do lado dele crescia com uma rapidez maior do que seu ressentimento por tudo o que aconteceu. E, naquele momento, ela não queria pensar em coisas ruins, afinal, estavam ali para comemorar mais um ano de sua vida. A explicação que ela queria viria na hora certa, com calma e sem sentimentos conflituosos que ainda estavam prestes a explodir de seu peito.

— Okay. — Ela deu um breve sorriso, confirmando com a cabeça.

O sorriso de Edward foi suficiente para que ela sentisse seu coração dar outro pulo.

**[...]**

Bella sabia que tinha acordado tarde porque suas costas doíam. Revirando-se na cama por um bom tempo, ela apenas apreciou a sensação de seus pés descalços roçando contra o cobertor de pelos que cobria seu corpo, vagando entre cochilos e momentos que apenas sentia o tempo frio em sua pele.

Edward observava Bella se revirando nas cobertas e apenas sorria com as lembranças de como a sensação de estar com seu corpo colado ao dela era maravilhosa. Apesar de já ter se passado um bom tempo desde que esteve em uma cama com ela, ele ainda poderia sentir na ponta de seus dedos como sua pele era macia e como seu cheiro era inebriante. Edward não sabia qual seria a reação da mulher de sua vida ao ouvir tudo o que tinha para lhe contar, mas sabia que não iria desistir de tê-la para si novamente tão cedo.

— Vamos dorminhoca, temos um longo dia pela frente. — Ele a acordou de forma delicada, tentando não deixá-la estressada.

A careta que Bella fez foi hilária.

Eles tomaram um generoso café da manhã tardio e se dirigiram para a cidade. Passearam primeiramente pelo teleférico, tendo uma visão ampla de como aquela cidade era bonita. Enquanto estava lá em cima, mais perto do céu, Bella desejou fazer um pouso permanente naquela beleza. Ela não contava com o fato de que isso também se passava na cabeça do homem ao seu lado.

Depois disso, andaram por entre as ruas, conhecendo lojas de artesanato, casas antigas e completamente exuberantes, pontos históricos e os mais variados tipos de comércio. Edward manteve uma conversa amável com cada pessoa que lhe dava atenção por mais do que 30 segundos. Isso fez com que conhecessem não somente as coisas não vivas dali, mas também o povo e a forma como viviam naquela cidade encantadora.

Bella queria achar algum defeito em tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia. Seu coração se sentiu completo pela primeira vez em muitos meses, e ela sabia que isso não era somente pela cidade incrível, pelas pessoas ao seu redor, ou pelo clima frio que castigava sua pele com louvor. Ela sabia que só estava se sentindo leve e feliz porque Edward estava ali, ao lado dela, fazendo com que sua presença fosse algo que nunca esteve ausente.

Quando se deram conta, o céu já estava escuro e a hora do jantar chegou. Eles pararam em um aconchegante restaurante que era mais afastado das áreas mais movimentadas e comeram e conversaram com naturalidade. Edward não conseguia esconder o sorriso em seus lábios. Ele sabia que Bella ainda estava profundamente magoada, mas apenas ao parar e pensar no dia que tiveram juntos fazia com que seu coração se enchesse de esperança de que tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Já Bella, ponderava todas as suas opções. Ela também estava feliz pelo dia que haviam passado, apesar de tentar não demonstrar isso a todo segundo, mas a ferida havia sido reaberta, e ela não sabia se a explicação que Edward teria para ela seria suficiente para cicatrizá-la completamente, sem deixar nenhuma marca.

Voltaram para o chalé não muito tarde, e Bella correu para o banheiro tomar um banho. Depois que saiu do banheiro e Edward entrou, ela pegou um livro que havia trazido em sua mala, pediu duas xícaras de chocolate quente para o serviço de quarto e se sentou no sofá do chalé, enrolada em um cobertor.

Bella passava as páginas do livro, mas não estava realmente lendo. Seus olhos se focavam nas palavras, mas sua mente não estava mergulhada na história, e sim em Edward. Por mais que ela não quisesse pensar em como o sorriso dele estava iluminado naquela tarde, ou em como aqueles olhos pareciam doces quando alguém dizia algo que lhe interessava, ela se pegava focada nesses detalhes que faziam com que ela empurrasse a mágoa para cada vez mais longe.

Então, naquele momento, ela olhou para o relógio. Faltava meia hora para seu aniversário, e Bella decidiu que gostaria de começar mais um ano de sua vida com tudo em pratos limpos. Edward então saiu do banheiro, desta vez completamente vestido, e lhe jogou um olhar inquisidor.

— Eu estou pronta para sua explicação. — Ela disse enquanto se ajustava no sofá para dar espaço para que ele se sentasse ao lado dela.

Edward ficou meio assustado com o pedido repentino, mas decidiu apenas acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Ele caminhou até o sofá e se sentou na frente de Bella, com as pernas cruzadas. Ele queria roubar um pouco do cobertor dela, mas sabia que ela reclamaria, então, apenas pegou a xícara de chocolate que o esperava para esquentar suas mãos.

— Eu só peço que você não me interrompa. Preciso colocar tudo para fora de uma vez. Tudo bem?

Bella confirmou com a cabeça enquanto segurava sua xícara com mais força. Seus olhos estavam grudados aos de Edward, porque ela não poderia perder nenhuma nuance do que ele diria. Ambos sempre foram muito visuais e praticar isso nesse momento era uma forma de sentir a confiança e a veracidade das palavras que viriam a seguir.

— Naquele dia em que te deixei, meu pai havia morrido.

Bella arregalou os olhos e sua boca se abriu para dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram, não somente porque se lembrou da advertência dele, mas também por ter ficado chocada com a noticia repentina. Edward fez uma pausa e continuou.

— Ele sempre teve envolvimento com drogas. Desde pequeno eu via que ele vivia se esgueirando pelos cantos, sempre cobrindo conversas tensas que tinha com minha mãe. Quando fui ficando mais velho, eu me dei conta do que era e passei a ter brigas constantes com ele também, porque aquilo não afetava somente a ele, mas toda a mim e principalmente a minha mãe.

"Ele não vendia apenas, ele também usava. Tinha dias que chegava completamente arrasado em casa, e descontava em minha mãe sempre que eu não estava, o que não era muito porque eu nunca deixava os dois sozinhos. Ele chegou até me oferecer um dia, mas eu neguei e disse que nunca faria uma besteira como aquela. Só que eu fiz."

Edward fez uma grande pausa, respirando fundo e desviando os olhos dos de Bella. Ela queria de alguma forma confortá-lo, mas sabia que uma aproximação não era a melhor abordagem agora, já que estavam tocando em assuntos frágeis demais. Ela então apenas esperou, dando uma maior chance para tudo o que ele lhe dizia, pois sua explicação não se tratava de uma simples desculpa, mas sim de um desabafo.

— Eu acabei cedendo em um dia que tudo parecia ruim demais. Sabe quando você acha que tudo está dando errado e simplesmente quer fugir? Foi exatamente o que senti, e acabei parando no escritório que meu pai fazia seus negócios. Eu tinha certeza de que tinha algo escondido ali, então saí procurando e achei.

"Quando experimentei e aproveitei a sensação da droga, me senti invencível. Era como se nenhum problema pudesse me atingir, como se eu fosse a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo. Mas quando o efeito começou a passar, me dei conta de que eu era totalmente o oposto. Eu era um fraco, um completo idiota por ter simplesmente agido sem pensar.

"Naquele momento eu senti muito medo de me tornar alguém igual ao meu pai. Porque a sensação da droga ainda estava um pouco em minhas veias e era muito boa. Mas quando eu vi o rosto da minha mãe na manhã seguinte e ela percebeu o que eu havia feito, eu me dei conta de que não podia ceder e sucumbir a isso. Eu não podia, eu não _queria _ser igual a ele.

"Foi então que eu fui embora com a promessa de voltar e buscar minha mãe. Eu comecei a trabalhar, juntei dinheiro e consegui entrar na universidade. Minha vida começou a melhorar e por mais que eu temesse pela minha mãe sozinha com meu pai, eu me prometia todos os dias que a situação iria melhorar."

Bella estava tão mergulhada na história de Edward que praticamente não piscava. Sua cabeça já estava repleta de perguntas, mas ela mais uma vez se reprimiu e respirou fundo, esperando o resto do relato. Ela sabia que agora era a parte em que ela entrava na história e por mais que a mágoa sentida viesse a tona com força, ela queria empurrá-la para longe, para apenas ser liberada no momento certo.

— Quando eu conheci você, — Edward soltou o primeiro sorriso desde que começou a falar. — acabei esquecendo um pouco dos meus problemas e mergulhei de cabeça no nosso relacionamento. Eu nunca desamparei minha mãe, mas além dela, agora tinha você em meu coração. Você sempre esteve, aliás.

"Mas umas duas semanas antes de eu sumir, minha mãe me ligou dizendo que meu pai estava muito mal e que tinham pessoas atrás dele, além disso. Eu me desesperei porque minha vida praticamente estava aqui com você, mas aquela era a minha família. Então, eu planejei tudo e parti. Quando desci do avião naquele dia, minha mãe me ligou dizendo que meu pai havia sido morto.

"Eu tive que confortá-la da melhor forma que eu pude. Minha mãe apesar de tudo o que sofreu amava meu pai. Eu já não o considerava dessa forma, mas a mulher mais importante da minha vida estava sofrendo e eu não poderia simplesmente deixá-la.

"Eu pensei todos os dias que estivesse longe em você. Eu gostaria de poder voltar para você e simplesmente implorar o seu perdão porque era doloroso demais estar tão distante e ter feito uma burrada tão grande. Eu sabia que você também precisava de mim e que você estava também sofrendo, até mais por estar vendada sobre toda essa situação."

Edward respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Bella. Seus olhos estavam repletos dos mais diversos sentimentos, mas o que imperava ali era o arrependimento. A intensidade com que ele pedia perdão sem nem ao menos começar a dizer as palavras desarmou Bella de uma forma que ela inconscientemente se inclinou para frente, para mais perto de Edward.

— Anjo, me perdoa. Eu não tinha opção. Eu estava perdido, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu amo você, nunca deixei de te amar, nunca.

— Por que você não me contou isso desde o início? — Ela perguntou, com a voz mais calma do que presumiu. Bella se surpreendeu com seu coração, que aos poucos ia transformando todo o ressentimento em compreensão.

— Eu não queria te envolver em toda aquela sujeira. Eu sabia que a partir do momento em que você soubesse de algo, você iria correr perigo, mesmo estando longe. As pessoas com que meu pai lidava eram nojentas, anjo. Eu não queria te envolver, eu queria te proteger. Entende?

Bella queria entender, mas sua cabeça ainda custava aceitar o fato de que ele simplesmente escondeu aquelas coisas tão importantes dela.

— Eu não iria contar para ninguém, e você sabe disso.

— Anjo, eu... — Edward fechou os olhos com força. Depois de alguns segundos, ele repentinamente se aproximou do corpo de Bella, agarrando as mãos dela que estavam ainda agarradas na xícara de chocolate. Ele pegou o objeto e colocou longe deles, e manteve as mãos dela cobertas com as suas. — Eu estava com medo, ok? Eu tinha medo de que eu tivesse um deslize e me tornasse um viciado. Eu não queria submeter você à mesma vida que a minha mãe teve, eu não queria que você sofresse. Então eu simplesmente fui sem dizer nada porque assim seria melhor. Com um rompimento assim, você me esqueceria com mais facilidade porque teria ódio de mim.

Um sorriso triste caiu dos lábios de Edward.

— Eu nunca te esqueci. — Bella disse num sussurro, arrebatada com força por toda a avalanche de informações que Edward despejou sobre seu colo.

— Eu também não, anjo. — Ele sorriu com maior empolgação dessa vez. — Eu não conseguia tirar você da minha cabeça, por isso voltei.

— E por que você demorou tanto tempo? — Ela o acusou.

— No começo, eu tive que cuidar da minha mãe. Eu arranjei um emprego de mecânico e comecei a consertar carros e a ganhar um bom dinheiro. Com isso eu pagava as contas e ficava mais perto dela, porque a oficina onde trabalhei era perto de casa. Aos poucos ela foi voltando a si e conseguiu procurar um emprego novamente. Eu ainda tinha medo de deixar ela sozinha, mas ela pareceu amadurecer muito depois da morte do meu pai.

"E então, eu tive medo de novo. Eu sabia que quando voltasse, você iria virar as costas para mim e eu não sabia se estava pronto para receber uma rejeição. E é claro, eu ainda tinha medo de ceder de novo. Mesmo que eu tivesse ficado completamente sano depois do baque da morte do meu pai, eu ainda tinha receio em relação a tudo isso. Eu só voltei quando realmente me senti seguro de mim mesmo."

Edward se aproximou ainda mais de Bella, pairando praticamente sobre o corpo dela. Seus olhos se ligaram em um momento magnético e milhares de palavras foram suprimidas apenas por aquele segundo. Uma das mãos dele então se aproximou do rosto dela, fazendo um carinho quase que imperceptível.

— Eu estou pronto agora, anjo. Sei que não mereço nem um pouco do que você tem para me oferecer, sei que não mereço perdão, mas eu te amo. Eu te amo com todas as forças do meu coração e não vou me cansar enquanto não ter seu amor de volta. Eu nunca vou desistir de você. Você é a mulher da minha vida.

Algumas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Bella. Ela não sabia se eram por causa de toda história de vida que havia acabado de ouvir. Ela não sabia se era por seu coração machucado, que ainda sangrava apesar de ter arrancado boa parte do ressentimento ao absorver todas aquelas palavras. Ela não sabia se era de felicidade, por saber que Edward ainda a amava e que o motivo por ter partido não era algo que envolvia os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro.

A única certeza que ela tinha era que queria beijar Edward naquele segundo.

— Você me perdoa? — Ele sussurrou, com seus olhos colados nos dela. Naquele momento, aquele olhar estava carregado de tantas promessas, tantos arrependimentos, tantas declarações. Ela ficou tonta.

Bella não tinha resposta para aquelas pergunta ainda. Talvez fosse positiva, talvez não. Mas, naquele momento, a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi levantar ligeiramente seu corpo do sofá, aproximando seu corpo do de Edward, e ligando os lábios que imploravam por aquele ato.

Segundos, minutos, horas. A quantidade de tempo que passaram saboreando um ao outro era imensurável e completamente dispensável. Edward imaginou que, quando tivesse suas mãos novamente sobre Bella, e sua boca novamente sobre a dela, fosse ser da mesma forma que antes. Mas, naquele momento, ele percebeu que era tudo melhor. O toque, o cheiro, os sons, as sensações. Era tudo mais intenso, mais íntimo, mais profundo.

Quando se afastaram, a única coisa que podia ser ouvida era a respiração descompassada de ambos. Edward não foi muito longe, apenas deu um espaço para que pudessem recuperar o fôlego e começar tudo de novo.

— Caralho, como senti falta do seu beijo. — Ele declarou, passando as mãos sobre o rosto de Bella. Ela riu. — Aliás, feliz aniversário, anjo.

Bella olhou para cima, no relógio que estava preso na parede. Era exatamente meia noite. Um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.

— Tenho que dar seu presente.

Edward se levantou de repente e correu até sua mala, retirando de lá um pequeno embrulho. Bella observou curiosa o saquinho de veludo que ele depositou em sua mão, e quando virou o conteúdo em sua palma, levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu te prometi um anel e um pedido de namoro, lembra? — Edward disse, pegando a jóia das mãos dela, segurando entre seu indicador e seu polegar. — Você aceita ser minha namorada, anjo?

Bella ficou encarando o anel por um momento, antes de começar a rir.

— Não acredito que você lembrou disso. — Ela disse, oferecendo sua mão direita para ele.

— Promessa é divida. — Ele disse sorrindo, enquanto colocava o anel no dedo anelar dela e logo em seguida beijou os dedos dela, até chegar à jóia.

Bella ficou olhando para o rosto de Edward e percebeu que havia sentido uma falta infinita dele e que aquilo machucou profundamente seu coração, mas, mesmo que ele não tivesse voltado, ela nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso. Ele estava gravado dentro dela, como se fizesse parte de quem ela era. E ela sabia que ela representava o mesmo para ele.

— Eu te amo. — Bella sussurrou antes de se entregar a mais um beijo de tempo infinito.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Nhaaaaaaam como amei escrever esse Edward! s2 hahahaha_

_Então, o que acharam da explicação dele? Plausível sim? Vcs perdoariam? _

_Sexta trago o desfecho de toda essa história amor!_

_Reviews serão muito bem vindas meninas, gostaria muito de saber o que acharam!_

_Beijos!_


	3. Parte III - May, 16th

**Parte III**

**May, 16th**

_4 anos depois._

Bella acordou naquela manhã com um cheiro delicioso de molho à bolonhesa chegando até seu quarto. Seu corpo se recusava a se mover naquele dia preguiçoso, mas sua boca já estava salivando e não sentir o calor de Edward no lado oposto da cama fazia seu coração se sentir vazio. Então, lentamente ela se levantou e se encaminhou para a cozinha.

Apoiando seu corpo no batente da porta, ela sorriu. Edward estava apenas de cueca, cantarolando uma música enquanto mexia o molho na panela. Um refratário já estava posicionado no balcão, junto com a massa da lasanha e os ingredientes necessários.

Enquanto ele não percebia sua presença, Bella resolveu admirar seu homem. Ela adorava suas tatuagens — uma em especial, que estava num lugar não visível daquele ângulo — e sempre se perguntava como ele conseguia ter músculos tão rígidos com apenas uma caminhada e alguns exercícios de manhã. Se ela pudesse, ficaria o dia todo apenas observando e repetindo em sua mente o quão lindo e _seu _Edward era. Um pensamento meio possessivo, mas que fazia todo o sentido, afinal, ela também era completamente dele.

O tempo parecia não ter passado depois daquele reencontro. Demorou um pouco de tempo para que Bella perdoasse totalmente Edward por tê-la abandonado daquela vez, mas cada gesto e palavra que ele lhe dava era o suficiente para toda aquela mágoa ser jogada fora e uma certeza de que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria se instalar dentro de seu peito.

Edward voltou definitivamente depois daquela viagem. Sua mãe veio com ele e conseguiu adaptar totalmente a sua vida à nova cidade, deixando um espaço para que o filho tivesse total liberdade de tomar suas decisões. Então, foi assim que ele acabou juntando suas coisas e indo morar no apartamento de Bella, onde estão até hoje.

Ele também terminou sua faculdade, apesar de ter ficado tanto tempo longe. Foi meio difícil se adaptar, mas conseguiu se formar com louvor. Agora, trabalha em uma empresa com seus números e seus desenhos, construindo prédios e casas, e nas horas vagas, ainda lida com sua paixão com carros, servindo de mecânico periodicamente em uma oficina que ficava perto de seu apartamento.

Bella se tornava mais orgulhosa a cada segundo. Não apenas por todas as conquistas dele, mas também pela pessoa maravilhosa que tinha ao seu lado. Ela se perguntava às vezes como teve tanta sorte de encontrá-lo e agradecia constantemente por ele corresponder aos seus sonhos e sentimentos.

— Vou começar a cobrar. Quer pagar por semana, ou posso descontar o valor direto da sua conta? — Edward disse, tirando Bella de seus devaneios.

Ela apenas sorriu e caminhou até ele, enlaçando suas mãos em seu tronco, encaixando seu corpo com o dele. Bella respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume de café e menta que nunca saía de Edward, passando seus dedos lentamente por seu peito coberto por uma quantia pequena de pêlos.

— Tenho acesso livre. Comece a me cobrar que eu faço o mesmo. — Ela disse enquanto beijava as costas dele, lentamente.

Num rápido movimento, Edward virou seu corpo, agarrando então a cintura de Bella e a colando no balcão. Ela riu enquanto ele salpicava beijos por todo o rosto dela.

— Você já é minha propriedade. — Ele disse enquanto diminuía o ritmo, colocando beijos agora sobre seu pescoço.

— E você, minha. — Ela respondeu, descendo com seu dedo por toda extensão de seu peito, chegando até a tatuagem que era a mais importante de todas: a data de seu aniversário, que Edward confessou ter feito logo depois que foi embora, para que nunca se esquecesse do dia mais importante do ano. — Já falei que eu amo essa tatuagem? Sinto vontade de dar um beijo nela todos os dias.

— Sinta se a vontade. — Ele respondeu, com um sorriso safado nos lábios. Bella prendeu seus lábios entre os dentes, e quando estava se aproximando de Edward para pousar um beijo nos lábios dele, ouviu a campainha tocar.

— Se estiverem nus se vistam, Sophie está comigo! — Bella pode ouvir Alice gritando do outro lado porta.

Edward revirou os olhos.

— Eu ainda não terminei. Sua tatuagem espera meus lábios. — Bella piscou, enquanto desligava o molho no fogo e empurrava Edward para o quarto, para se vestir. Ajustando sua roupa, ela foi abrir a porta.

— Eu sabia que estava interrompendo alguma coisa. Vocês não podiam esperar até amanhã? — Alice disse enquanto entrava, juntamente com sua filha e afilhada de Bella, Sophie. Ela tinha apenas dois anos, e apesar da madrinha sentir um carinho especial pela pequena, naquele momento não era sua pessoa favorita na Terra.

— Desculpa se tenho vida sexual ativa. — Bella respondeu, pegando a afilhada pela mão e a conduzindo até o sofá, a colocando em seu colo logo em seguida.

— Shiu! Sophie está presente! — Alice disse exasperada, de uma forma que fez apenas com que Bella risse. — E saiba que minha vida sexual é tão boa quanto a sua. — Ela completou, com uma careta, mostrando a língua em seguida.

Bella apenas pode rir mais, se perguntando como ainda conseguia ser amiga de uma pessoa tão boba.

— Tudo pronto pra amanhã?

— Aham. — Ela respondeu, mas era mentira. Sua mala não havia nem ao menos saído do guarda-roupa.

Todos os anos, no dia de seu aniversário, Edward e ela voltavam para o chalé onde seu relacionamento foi reatado, não importando o dia da semana ou a situação financeira em que estavam. Era uma forma de comemorar não somente o aniversário de Bella, mas também aquela data que marcava lembranças importantes para o relacionamento dos dois. Bella ansiava ansiosamente por aquele dia, pronta para formar memórias ainda mais incríveis a cada vez.

— Quando voltar dessa vez, não brigue comigo. — Alice fez bico, se lembrando da bronca de levou quando voltou de sua lua de mel. Apesar de toda aquela armação ter surtido um efeito muito positivo, Bella fez questão de xingar a amiga pelo que tinha feito pelas suas costas.

— Não brigarei. Aliás, obrigada por aquilo. Nós dois precisávamos.

— Eu sei disso. — Alice piscou, fazendo com que Bella revirasse os olhos.

Apesar de meio estranha, Alice era uma boa amiga e com certeza já fazia também parte de sua história. E não a deixaria tão cedo.

**[...]**

Edward e Bella chegaram ao seu destino pouco antes do almoço. A vontade dela era apenas se deitar — numa cama enorme, dessa vez, ao invés de duas de solteiro — e passar o resto da tarde apenas sentido o cheiro e os lábios de seu namorado, mas ele tinha diferentes planos. Edward a arrastou para um almoço em um restaurante bem movimentado, e depois disso foram passear pela cidade, como sempre faziam, visitando lojas, pessoas e lugares que, apesar de iguais, eram sempre agradáveis aos olhos e ao coração.

O tempo parecia estar mais frio a cada ano. Eles se deram conta disso quando, enquanto subiam novamente no mesmo teleférico para fazer o passeio panorâmico sobre a cidade, sentiam a sensação de gelado mais intensa contra sua pele exposta. Sempre que subiam àquele lugar, percebiam algumas diferenças nas ruas ou na paisagem, mas a essência calma e encantadora sempre estava ali presente.

— Eu pensei em morar aqui na primeira vez que subi nesse lugar. — Bella confessou, olhando para Edward. Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios dele.

— Eu também. — Ele disse, aumentando o sorriso.

— Vamos voltar aqui mais vezes. Não somente no meu aniversário. O que você acha? — Ela propôs, também com um sorriso nos lábios. Bella já podia se imaginar mais velha, procurando uma residência fixa perto das montanhas. A visão fazia seu coração entrar em uma paz que parecia certa.

— Perfeito. — Edward respondeu, agarrando forte uma das mãos dela, passando a outra por seu rosto.

O passeio durou mais algum tempo e os dois apenas ficaram presos em pensamentos sobre o futuro. Depois disso, foram caminhar por entre as ruas, encontrar pessoas que já faziam parte de seu círculo de amigos, apesar de se verem apenas uma vez por ano. Enquanto andavam, Edward bateu os olhos em um pequeno lugar que vendia algumas roupas e artigos artesanais, e convidou Bella para entrar porque havia se interessado. Quando ela se deu conta de que loja se tratava, fez uma careta.

Há quatro anos, eles entraram nessa mesma loja. Quem estava interessado em alguma coisa daquela vez era Bella, que havia se encantado com um cachecol na vitrine. Ela até teria entrado sozinha, mas Edward insistiu em acompanhá-la, e quando estavam sendo atendidos, a atenção que deveria ser dirigida para a real cliente ali estava toda direcionada ao acompanhante. Era completamente explicita a forma como a vendedora olhava para Edward e flertava com ele, como se Bella não estivesse nem ao menos presente. A vontade dela era de colocar a atirada no seu lugar, mas, naquela ocasião, ela já não tinha nenhum relacionamento com ele, então, teve que ficar calada enquanto via a moça quase se jogando em cima de Edward.

E, ao entrar novamente naquela loja e se dar conta de que a pessoa que iria atendê-los era a mesma, Bella já trincou seus dentes, segurando com mais força a mão que estava colada a de Edward. E é lógico que nada passou despercebido por ele, que já estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Pois não, o que desejam? — A vendedora disse, claramente abrindo um sorriso que ultrapassava os limites da simpatia.

— Eu gostaria de ver aquele gorro, por favor. — Edward respondeu, sorrindo. _Cretino_, pensou Bella.

A vendedora fez com que Edward experimentasse todas as variações de gorro possíveis, sempre elogiando uma parte diferente do rosto ou do corpo dele que se destacava com cada modelo e cor que colocava. Ele apenas continha a risada, enquanto Bella ficava firmemente ao seu lado, com a mão que parecia ter sido grudada na cintura dele. Quando a moça fez menção de ajustar um dos gorros na cabeça dele, ela imediatamente teve uma reação.

— Eu posso fazer isso, querida. — Bella disse a vendedora, lhe lançando um olhar mortal, fazendo com que ela sorrisse com um pouco menos de empolgação quando foi oferecer outro modelo.

Edward resolveu acabar com a tortura que sua namorada estava passando, apesar de estar se divertindo infinitamente com aquela situação. Ele escolheu o mesmo gorro que estava na vitrine — que, alias, era o primeiro que ele colocou na cabeça — e o pagou rapidamente, antes que Bella resolvesse pular no pescoço da moça.

— Voltem sempre. — A vendedora anunciou, com um sorriso enorme ainda pousado nos lábios.

Bella, enquanto passavam pela porta, fez questão de colocar uma de suas mãos no bolso de Edward e apertar, enquanto lançava um olhar ainda mais ameaçador que o primeiro para a moça. Seu namorado segurou uma risada. O sorriso da vendedora caiu.

Quando já estavam na rua, Bella aproximou ainda mais o corpo de Edward com o seu, enlaçando sua cintura. Em partes, para se lembrar de que ele era seu e nenhuma moça com um sorriso cheio de dentes iria roubá-lo. E, por outro lado, para lhe dar um belo beliscão.

— Ai! — Ele disse, tentando se desvencilhar.

— Esse foi pelos sorrisos e flertes. E esse... — Ela torceu novamente a pele dele, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse não somente pela dor, mas também pelo riso que não conseguia mais conter — foi por me fazer passar essa tortura de novo.

— De novo? — Ele perguntou inocente.

— Oh, não me venha com essa. Você sabia que aquela era a mesma menina que deu em cima de vez daquela vez. Só que desta vez eu pude reagir.

— Você fica incrivelmente linda com ciúmes, anjo. — Edward disse, enquanto ria alto dessa vez.

— Você é um idiota! — Ela se afastou dele, dando um tapa em seu braço. — E você não terá mais beijo na tatuagem por hoje!

Bella passou o resto do passeio de cara amarrada, atitude que apenas acarretou ainda mais sorrisos e provocações por parte de Edward. Ele não se cansava de dizer que ela estava incrivelmente adorável com ciúmes e ela apenas respondia com caretas e silêncio.

Apesar de Bella querer sair da rua e estar no aconchego de um cobertor e uma xícara de chocolate quente, Edward insistiu para que jantassem em um lugar aconchegante e sossegado. Depois de uma comida deliciosa e várias taças de vinho embaladas por uma pacificadora música de fundo, ela já havia voltado ao seu estado natural, rindo das piadas idiotas de seu namorado e apreciando a noite que, para a surpresa deles, estava com um clima mais ameno do que a manhã.

Voltaram para o chalé em um silêncio que já não era mais chato, mas sim reconfortante. As mãos estavam unidas durante todo o percurso que fizeram a pé e, naquele simples gesto, Bella se sentiu a mulher mais protegida do mundo. Naquele momento, ela não conseguia mensurar o quanto o amava e como ele era importante para sua vida. Edward era mais do que um simples namorado para ela. Edward era um companheiro, seu amante, seu porto seguro. Ele era seu anjo da guarda.

— Eu te amo, sabia? — Ela disse enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro do chalé, logo depois de tomar um banho quente. Edward estava posicionado atrás de seu corpo, a observando enquanto ela penteava seu cabelo molhado.

— Quando você vai se casar comigo, então? — Ele perguntou, pousando seus lábios na base do pescoço de Bella.

— Que vantagens eu vou ter com isso? — Ela retrucou, sorrindo para o espelho.

— Muitas. Quer uma amostra?

Bella confirmou com a cabeça e logo em seguida a jogou para trás, fazendo com que pousasse sobre o peito de Edward. Os lábios dele nãos haviam cessado em nenhum momento desde que haviam encontrado a pele do pescoço de sua namorada. Juntamente com eles, Edward se encaminhou para o nó do roupão que Bella usava, o desatando de forma medida. Quando a peça de roupa caiu no chão, ele começou um caminho lento e tortuoso pelo corpo seminu dela, utilizando apenas a ponta dos dedos, atiçando cada ponto da extensão de sua pele.

De repente, Edward parou seus movimentos em lugares estratégicos. Uma de suas mãos estava na coxa de Bella, a levando e cavando seus dedos sobre sua pele macia, enquanto a outra subia e lhe roçava com mais delicadeza o seio. Seus lábios ainda estavam pousados sobre o pescoço dela, mas dessa vez parados. Sua respiração estava em sincronia com a dela, descompassada.

Cada poro de Bella exalava desejo e ela queria que aquela sensação nunca cessasse. Era mais do que algo simplesmente carnal. Era algo mais do que uma simples preliminar para algo maior. Ali, naquele banheiro, existiam apenas ela e Edward, pertencendo um ao outro de forma tão completa que eram apenas um sem nem ao menos terem se fundido.

— Caralho, como te amo. — Ela resfolegou, fazendo com que uma risada rouca saísse dos lábios de Edward.

— Isso é um sim para meu pedido?

Bella se afastou de Edward, ficando de frente para ele. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros devido a luxuria que preenchia o cômodo, mas lá no fundo, o brilho intenso e encantador daquele homem doce estava presente, lembrando Bella sempre do porque o amava.

— É um talvez. Que pode facilmente se modificar em outra palavra se você me mostrar um pouco mais das minhas vantagens.

O sorriso que Edward abriu praticamente não cabia em sua boca. O coração de Bella, que já estava acelerado, pareceu perder uma batida ao ver tanta felicidade no rosto de seu amado.

— Eu te amo tanto, anjo. Tanto. — Edward disse, caminhando de volta para o caminho que estava traçando no pescoço dela.

— Espera. — Bella o deteve. — Antes, eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer.

— O que? — Ele perguntou sem entender.

Bella o empurrou para fora do banheiro com força, o que assustou Edward, mas ela não se deixou intimidar até que ele estava de costas sobre a cama, com um sorriso curioso nos lábios. Com habilidade, Bella subiu sobre seu corpo e começou a espalhar beijos sobre todo ele. Quando chegou ao elástico de sua cueca, ela encontrou o que queria.

A tatuagem _"May, 16th"_ estava agora totalmente exposta. Seus lábios não hesitaram ao pousar um molhado beijo no local, seguido de uma lambida que acabou arrancando uma gargalhada de Edward.

— Terei isso no pacote todos os dias? — Ela perguntou enquanto levantava seu rosto, observando como Edward parecia completamente radiante.

— Com direito até a repetições, anjo.

— Então, minha resposta é sim.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá meninas! Aqui está a última parte da história!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijos e até a próxima s2_


End file.
